


青涩

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 5





	青涩

老实说，会被自己的学生堵在杂物间，不由分说吻住他还亲得水声滋滋作响这件事上，李知勋既是意外但又不是说真的很意外。毕竟这次这样的结果说到底还是他有意为之，就是没想到事实和想象中出了些偏差。

“老师？可以吗？”那人稍带软糯的声音分明还给了他一种教坏小朋友的错觉，但当他低头看见对方从口袋里摸索半天找出个蓝色包装的安全套的时候就完全没有这种想法了。

都打定主意把人堵到杂物间热吻还拿出藏好的安全套了，临门一脚倒是想起来要征求他的意见，想到这里李知勋暗自觉得好笑，往后一靠靠到墙上，歪着头勾起嘴角一副“你随意”的慵懒模样。

那小孩儿立刻重新扑上来，有些着急地摸到他裤头的纽扣想要解开。

看见因为忙着扒他裤子而此时认真得只能让他看到头顶的人，李知勋脑袋里居然第一时间想到的是：哦这孩子发量真让人羡慕啊。这么想着便逗笑了自己，连说话都带着浓重的笑意，“你很着急吗，一会儿有课啊？还是你这么快……”

那人简直听不下去，中途截断他的话，抬头从下往上看他，“我是很着急，因为想要立刻操到老师。”与此同时裤子上的扣子拉链全被解开，一松手裤子便滑落跌到大腿。

虽然确实是被这一直白的话语杀了个措手不及，但很快调整过来的李知勋也毫不露怯地双手环到对方的脖子上，“你让我有点意外，明浩。”

怎么说都是他看走了眼，先不说他一向认为上下之位不该单从身高之类考量，再怎么说他也比徐明浩多活了这么多年，自然是经验都要多点，心想总不会被一毛头孩子压过去吧，而且还是个看起来乖巧听话的毛头孩子。

但是他居然就这样被徐明浩表面上的腼腆乖巧和软绵口音所蒙骗，再三有意挑逗还以为能把人吃到嘴里呢，谁知道自己现在倒是变成甜点要被人吃到肚子里了。

“意外什么？意外我居然会把老师堵在这里吗？”他把套子塞到李知勋手里，空出来的手便一路往下脱了他的内裤，一只手毫不犹豫地握上他的性器，不快不慢地帮他手淫起来。

虽然徐明浩手法是有点生疏，但性器握在别人手里被抚慰的感觉差还是莫名让李知勋感到兴奋和舒服，不一会儿就发出了小声的哼哼。

被变相鼓励的徐明浩拼命回想之前自慰时的手法想让李知勋更舒服些，表情也变得有些严肃认真，看起来根本不像在帮别人做这种事而是在解一道困扰已久的难题。

杂物间里本来就没有安装什么风扇之类的，加上今天天气也有些热，只不过还处于这种阶段呢，两个人就开始出了几分薄汗，可想而知如果一会儿真的开始做的话会热成什么样子。

但此时徐明浩也顾不上这么多、考虑这么多，只知道马上要和李知勋在这里做爱，光是想象就已经下身硬得发疼，恨不得立刻解开裤子放出来捅到李知勋身体里肆意操弄对方。

脑子里仅剩的一丝理智让他把自己和李知勋的上衣都脱了丢到一边，依稀还记得他口袋里好像还带了包纸巾，一会儿应该能帮李知勋粗略清理下不至于太狼狈。

“唔——”被磨得实在受不了，李知勋闷哼一声，只觉得脑内一片白光闪过，白色的精液就已经从性器顶端喷到徐明浩身上和手上，幸好此时光着上身并没有沾到衣服上。

高潮过后李知勋的腿也要发软，看准了对方要滑落徐明浩立刻迎上去用腿抵住他大腿间不让他往下滑，这才稳住他，“这就腿软了？还站得住吗老师？”

明明是关心的话李知勋总是觉得听出了戏谑的意味，简直想让他马上闭嘴安静，但是转头看过去那双眼睛里的真诚又不是作假的，一时也不知道该给什么反应，最后干脆自己闭嘴了，乖乖地转过身趴到墙上撅起屁股任由徐明浩下一步的动作。

手指应该是沾上了套子里的润滑才伸进来的，不过说来也奇怪，刚才徐明浩帮他手淫的时候明明技术生疏的很，怎么现在轮到做扩张的时候手法好像要熟练了一些？“你和别人做过了？”实在是摁不住自己的好奇心，他开口问道。

然后就感觉到在他后穴搅动的手指突然顿住，还没来得及转头看看怎么回事，那几根手指又开始动起来，而且不仅又塞进来一根手指，动作也比刚才粗暴得多。

“我不就问问嘛，你也不至于……唔！”毫无防备被戳中敏感的位置，李知勋一时没忍住又哼了一声，徐明浩听出了也感受到他的反应，接下来指尖也频频戳到那处，惹得对方止不住地呻吟。

“我才没有和别人做过！”徐明浩既是生气又是委屈的声音传到他耳里，回头一看这小孩儿居然还委屈得眼角发红，好像难过得随时能哭出来一样，“老师才是！老师才是肯定和别人做过！不然怎么会这么明显地来……来勾引我！”话里透着不甘，手上的动作就愈发粗鲁，甚至一把把手指抽出来之后立刻换上了自己勃起的性器抵到穴口一下捅到底。

“啊——”李知勋趴在墙上，一下子换成性器直直捅到敏感点的感觉还是不一样的，不仅让他发出一声尖叫，性器更是再一次发泄出来，精液通通射到了墙上。

徐明浩大手钳住他的腰，发了狠地把他往自己身前带，自己也不断挺身撞进去，交合的地方都被磨得带出一些白沫，胯部和臀部撞击而发出的拍打声在寂静的杂物间里更为明显。

但是不仅有肉体间的拍打声，从李知勋口中溢出的呻吟声也充满了整个空间。

原本他还顾忌这里是学校范围内要尽量忍住，但是一旦开始他自己也控制不住从口中冒出来的浪叫，被逼得跟着徐明浩操他的动作而叫。

李知勋开始觉得自己被操得有些意识模糊，呻吟浪叫的声音也变得含糊起来，但还是勾人的很，“啊……那里真的好深……呜……唔好舒服……”

本该沉沦在愉快性事中的徐明浩却从一开始就没能忍住自己的情绪，在把李知勋又一次操射时也被他下意识收紧后穴的动作而发泄出来，抽出自己的性器把套子打结丢在一边，不管双方身上大汗淋漓就要把李知勋转过来正面抱在怀里，珍惜地在他脸上唇上留下一个个细吻。

“你到底知不知道？知不知道……”徐明浩喃喃自语的样子简直像是带上了什么悲剧色彩，可怜又无助地讨好李知勋，“我真的非常喜欢老师，没有骗人，真的很喜欢……”

李知勋在他怀里听得一清二楚，却丝毫没有办法在听完对方终于下定决心的勇敢剖白之后给出他想要的回应。


End file.
